Los Padrinos Mágicos: las Aventuras de Timmy y Chloe
by GokuSannin9000
Summary: Timmy, un chico común que nadie entiende, junto a su nueva mejor amiga Chloe viviran grandes y locas aventuras juntos a sus Padrinos Mágicos.
1. Primer deseo mágico que causa caos

**Los Padrinos Mágicos en:** **Primer deseo mágico que causa caos**

Amanecía en Dimsdale, lo que significaba otro día de escuela, en eso llegaba el autobús escolar, en él se bajaba un niño de entre 10-11 años castaño, con gorra rosa y enormes dientes; era Timmy Turner.

-Genial otro día de escuela, donde Francis me golpeara, Trixie me ignorara y le pedirá a su gorila que me tire a la basura o Crocker me ponga una F por lo que sea- decía Timmy muy desanimado.

-Relájate chico, tú sabes que las cosas pueden mejorar, mira a Poof a él le va bien en la escuela- decía un libro rosado que era Wanda disfrazada –Oh mi bebé como lo extraño cuando no está- decía Wanda llorando.

-Tranquilo Wanda, aun nos tienes a nosotros- dijo una mochila verde que era Cosmo.

-Además Poof llegara a casa después de que yo salga de la escuela, además tendrá vacaciones de la escuela, y yo tampoco puedo evitar extrañarlo cuando no está y ¿porque siento que se me olvida algo?- Timmy llegaba al salón de su maestro loco, el Sr. Crocker pero ahí había una cortina roja en eso ve a sus mejores amigos Chester y AJ –¿Chicos que pasa aquí?-.

-Hoy habrá un nuevo estudiante a la escuela- dijo Chester.

-Y según me tengo informado es alguien mejor que el resto y según palabras del Sr. Crocker sobretodo de ti- dijo AJ en lo que Timmy se sienta en su lugar.

-Atención estudiantes quiero informarles que hoy llego una nueva estudiantes y ella es mejor que todos ustedes, ¡SOBRETODO DE TI TURNER!, como sea quiero presentarles a Chloe Carmichael- el Sr. Crocker abre la cortina y se muestra a una niña rubia que lleva un vestido sin mangas de color amarillo y blanco, con pantalones negros y sandalias de color púrpura, junto con un listón púrpura en su pelo.

-Ah gracias Sr. Crocker pero creo que la corona era demasiado- dijo Chloe.

-Tonterías, tu eres mejor que el resto, eres mi estudiante favorita- dijo Crocker.

-¿Y yo que?- pregunto AJ.

-¡HAS SIDO DEGRADADO!- grito Crocker –En fin déjenme mostrarles una muestra de lo que vale la Sra. Carmichael- el Sr. Crocker mostro en una pantalla un video donde un monstruo atacaba la ciudad natal de Chloe y ella en un acto de valentía le arranca una estaca de su pie –Como ven ella es un héroe, ahora Chloe siéntate en donde quiera pero no cerca de Turner- dice Crocker donde Timmy solo lo saluda.

-Parece agradable- Chloe se sienta en un asiento junto a Timmy –Mucho gusto soy Chloe Carmichael, y quieres probar uno de mis postres de limón- dijo Chloe dándole uno de sus dulces a Timmy.

-Están buenos y soy Timmy Turner y ellos son mis amigos Chester y AJ-.

-Buenos estudiantes hoy vamos a aprender algo nuevo y con nuevo quiero decir ¡Repentino!- decía Crocker dando un examen repentino.

-De hecho Sr. Crocker he estado revisando el calendario y hoy es día festivo lo que significa que no deberíamos estar aquí- dijo Chloe.

-Si lo dices tú debes ser cierto, todos salgan ahora- todos los niños festejaban el hecho y levantaron a Chloe en forma de felicitarla.

-Guau esa niña es buena o no crees chico- dijo Wanda.

-Me da un poco de envidia que sea popular a los pocos minutos de estar aquí, pero por otro lado estos dulces de limón están buenos- dijo Timmy comiendo el resto del dulce que le dio Chloe.

Ya en un rato Timmy se dirigía a su casa cuando escucho un ruido de una casa que está en frente de la suya, entonces vio el nombre del buzón y tenía escrito el apellido Carmichael.

-Así que Chloe es mi nueva vecina del frente, y eso explica el ruido, es una fiesta-.

-¿Porque no vamos chico?- pregunto Wanda.

-Ustedes vallan si quieren, no me ciento con ánimos para eso- dijo Timmy yendo a su casa, mientras Cosmo y Wanda tomaban forma humana y entraban a la fiesta.

Timmy entro a su casa y vio a su papa con un montón de billetes donde menciona que Chloe le dio un consejo de inversión y ahora es muy rico, Timmy se sintió bien por su padre pero aun así se dirigió a su cuarto y veía por la ventana la fiesta de Chloe.

-¿Porque ciento que se me está olvidando alguien?- dice Timmy en que en ese momento llega Poof, el hijo de Cosmo y Wanda –Oh hola Poof llagas temprano-

-Foop provoco un accidente, pero eso no es importante porque estoy de vacaciones, es bueno estar en casa y ¿Dónde están mamá y papá?- pregunto Poof en lo que Timmy apunta a la casa de Chloe -Nuevos vecinos, y se ve que es alguien agradable- en ese momento llegan Cosmo y Wanda.

-Oh mi niño- Wanda abrazo a su bebé –Toma de parte de Chloe- Timmy toma 2 de esos dulces de limón y le da una a Poof.

-Delicioso- dijo Poof.

Entonces de la habitación se oye una explosión y allí sale Jorgen Von Strangle.

-Atención Timmy Turner, te tengo una buena o mala noticia dependiendo de cómo la oigas- dijo Jorgen.

-Lo que sea que paso no lo hice, no desee nada destructivo que ponga en peligro a todo en 2 semanas- dijo Timmy.

-No estoy aquí por eso, tengo que informarte que a partir de hoy, tus hadas ya no son solo tuyas- dijo Jorgen.

-¡QUE!- dijeron Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo y Poof al unísono.

-¿Por qué ciento que falta alguien aquí?, bueno no importa, lo que sucede es que hay una gran escases de hadas para puestos de padrinos mágicos, tomando empleos mejores como modelos, por lo tanto el Concejo de hadas ha creado un programa de compartir hadas y tu Timmy Turner serán el primero-.

-¿Compartir mis hadas?- parecía que Timmy iba a gritar pero al contrario… -Suena interesante-.

-Estaba seguro que ibas a gritar por 1 hora y romper tu record- dijo Jorgen.

-Jorgen, he visto que he estado siendo muy egoísta últimamente, es como si mi vida siempre diera un cambio repentino, excepto que Cosmo se vuelva más idiota- dijo Timmy en lo que Cosmo se rascaba la oreja con los dedos de sus pies.

-Tienes un punto, bien eso significa que aceptas el programa, y creo que ya conoces a tu nueva compañera ahijada y no, no es Trixie Tang- eso ultimo hiso que Timmy se desanimara –Tu nueva compañera es… Chloe Carmichael- dijo Jorgen mostrando una imagen de Chloe

-Mi nueva vecina- dijo Timmy.

-¿Eso significa que tengo una hermana ahora?- dijo Poof.

-¿Y porque yo también ciento que falta alguien?- dijo Cosmo.

-Cosmo, deja de decir estupideces, pero yo también ciento que falta alguien- dijo Wanda.

-Bueno, creo que sería justo presentarse como se debe, ¿y yo ya sé cómo?- dijo Timmy tomando su vieja bola del nº 9.

En ese momento Chloe estaba bajando de un muro de escalar que estaba en su cuarto, luego escucho que alguien toco su puerta y al abrir se encontró a Timmy.

-Hola, ¿me recuerdas?- dijo Timmy.

-Pues claro, eres Timmy Turner- dijo Chloe.

-Genial, por fin una chica que no sea Tootie que recuerde mi nombre- dijo Timmy –Toma un regalo como prueba de amistad- dijo Timmy dándole a Chloe su vieja bola del nº9.

-Oh gracias, yo siempre quise una de estas, la probare, ¿hoy tendré un nuevo mejor amigo?- Chloe agito la bola y entonces le da un mensaje escrito "lo tienes más cerca de lo que crees", entonces ella mira a Timmy que solo la saluda -¡Si!- Chloe por su emoción tira la bola que al momento de tocar el piso se abre y allí sale mucho humo que luego se dispersan y aparecen…

-¡Hola Chloe!-.

-Soy Cosmo-.

-Y yo Wanda-.

-Y somos… ¡TUS PADRINOS MAGICOS!-.

-¿Acaso estoy soñando?- pregunto Chloe sin creer lo que veía.

-Pues no- en ese momento aparece Jorgen detrás de Chloe –Ahora tienes Padrinos mágicos para…-.

-¡Ahh! Un intruso- grito Chloe que en un acto de defensa tomo a Jorgen del brazo y lo arroja dejándolo en el piso.

-Valla, me agrada esa chica- dijo Jorgen.

-No estoy soñando, en verdad tengo hadas en mi cuarto- dijo Chloe.

-Así es, ahora deleita tus ojos con esto, saluda a Poof- dijo Timmy sacando a Poof de su espalda.

-Poof poof, es decir… hola- saludo el bebé mágico.

-No puede ser… eres la criatura más adorable que vi en mi vida- dijo Chloe agarrando y abrazando a Poof –Disculpa mi pregunta pero… ¿puedo olerte?-.

-Adelante-.

Chloe olfateo a Poof y se sintió maravillada con lo que olio.

-Oh huele como un montón de conejitos que se bañaron en un agradable manantial… y menta- dijo Chloe desmayándose.

-Ahora me agrada a mí también- dijo Poof.

-Bueno ahora que los conociste- decía Timmy ayudando a Chloe a levantarse –Ellos en realidad son mis padrinos, pero por una serie de acontecimientos tendré que compartirlos contigo-.

-Exactamente, a pesar de parecer tan feliz ayudando a todos en tu vida, en realidad tienes una miseria escondida, y solo le asignamos seres mágicos a los niños que necesitan ayuda, bien ahora si me disculpan debo tengo que aplicar el programa a otros ahijados mágicos, ustedes arreglen como lo harán con los deseos y todo eso, nos vemos- dijo Jorgen saliendo con una explosión.

-¿El siempre sale así?- pregunto Chloe.

-Si- dijeron Timmy y los demás.

-Bien si me disculpan, necesito un momento- Chloe se encerró en su armario y de pronto de forma inexplicable se tocaron varios instrumentos que toco de forma emocionante, para luego salir ya calmada –Ya estoy bien-.

-Bueno Chloe a partir de hoy seremos compañeros ahijados pero te advierto que tengas cuidados con tus deseos, a veces pueden causar un caos- dijo Timmy.

-Y eso tú lo sabes por diferencia- dijo Cosmo.

-Y yo te advierto que Cosmo puede ser un completo idiota, que puede tomar todo literal- dijo Wanda.

-Entonces si dijera por accidente "deseo que no haya viernes" pasaría y… porque ciento que no debí decir eso- decía Chloe.

-Hecho- dijo Cosmo levantando su varita y concediendo el deseo.

-Esto no ira bien- dijo Timmy en lo que el grupo oyó muchos lloriqueos de partes de los niños.

-Soy Pepe Veraz informando que los viernes han terminado, ¡Terriblemente!-.

En ese momento del cielo se abre un agujero negro y de allí salieron todos los Anti-Padrinos del universo.

-Hola Turner, esta vez sí que llegaste lejos deshaciéndote de los viernes- dijo Anti-Cosmo.

-Sí, ahora podemos aprovechar la falta de viernes para tener varios días de mala suerte- dijo Foop.

-Ah disculpen, pero yo fui el que deseo por accidente que no haya viernes y otra cosa, ¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto Chloe.

-Chloe, ellos son los Anti-Padrinos, son por así decirlo lo opuesto a las hadas, y él es Anti-Cosmo, un genio maligno y líder de los anti-padrinos y él es Foop- dijo Timmy

-¿No debería ser Anti-Poof?- pregunto Chloe

-No me cuestiones, me tomo mucho acostumbrarme al nombre y por cierto, creo que falta algo- dijo Foop.

-Ya tranquilo hijo, ahora vamos a esparcir caos por todo el mundo- dijo Anti-Cosmo en lo que él y el resto de los Anti-Padrinos ocasionaban toda clase de mala suerte a cada habitante de Dimmsdale.

-Oh no, desháganlo por favor- dijo Chloe en lo que Cosmo, Wanda y Poof deshicieron el deseo y con eso el regreso de los Anti-Padrinos a su mundo.

-Bien que aprendí, 1. Cosmo es un idiota, 2. Debo tener cuidado con lo que deseo y 3. Estoy feliz de tener amigos- dijo Chloe abrazando fuertemente a Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo y Poof.

-Solo… no nos… aprietes tan fuerte- dijo Timmy en lo que Chloe los suelta.

-Perdón es que estoy emocionada, siempre he creído en las hadas pero mis padres nunca me creyeron y me enviaron al siquiatra, en tu cara Dr. López se equivocó- dijo Chloe –Pero ahora que arregle el pequeño desastre que casi causa un gran desastre-.

-Bienvenida a mi mundo- dijo Timmy –Bien te dejo a Cosmo, Wanda y Poof para que se conozcan mejor, yo iré a jugar videojuegos y tratar de recordar que era lo que falta-.

-Muy bien, ya se cual será mi primer deseo, el ultimo no cuenta, mi primer deseo es que todo compartan todo- dijo Chloe.

-Oh eso es un deseo muy generoso- dijo Wanda.

-Sí, muy diferente a lo que siempre desea Timmy- dijo Cosmo en lo que él, Wanda y Poof levantaron sus varitas para conceder el deseo.

Mientras Timmy estaba en su cuarto jugando un videojuego y tratando de pensar ¿Qué es lo que falta?

-Bueno es raro tener que compartir a mis padrinos… pero me acostumbrare, dijo acepte muy rápido a Poof y todo salió de maravilla, nada podría salir mal.

En ese momento alguien entro por la fuerza a la habitación y para peor suerte de nuestro dientón favorito, era Vicky.

-¡VICKY!- grito Timmy.

-Sabes podría hacerte la vida difícil, pero tengo la sensación de darte mi sierra- dijo Vicky dándole su sierra a Timmy –Y yo me llevo tu televisión- dijo Vicky llevándose la televisión.

-Eso fue extraño, y creo saber que paso- Timmy salió de su casa y vio que todo el mundo estaba compartiendo todas sus cosas –Ya me imaginaba que algo así pasaría, pero nunca creí que tan pronto-.

-No es genial Timmy, ahora todo el mundo está compartiendo sus cosas- dijo Chloe.

-Yo lo veo de otra forma, porque algunas personas parecen aprovechar eso para robar- dijo Timmy –Chicos, deseo que deshagan este deseo- en eso Cosmo, Wanda y Poof levantaron sus varitas pero solo se apagaron sin conceder nada –Pero que paso-.

-Oh oh, parece que el concejo de hadas pusieron una nueva regla- dijo Wanda apareciendo el libro "DA Rules" –Y según esto, el ahijado que comparte sus padrinos no puede deshacer el deseo del otro ahijado que los comparte, en otras palabras Chloe debe desear deshacer ese deseo-.

-Chloe, debes revertir este deseo, es fácil- dijo Timmy.

-Sí, porque él siempre lo dice cuando sus deseos salen mal- dijo Cosmo.

-Solo es un efecto menor, nada malo esta… ¡Oigan, se llevan mi casa!- grito Chloe viendo que una grúa se llevaba su casa –Esta bien, creo que no pensé que este deseo saldría de esta manera, siempre es lo mismo, cuando quiero hacer algo bueno por todos algo sale mal y por eso no tengo amigos-.

-¿Cómo que no tienes amigos?, salvaste a tu ciudad de un monstruo- dijo Timmy.

-De hecho Timmy, tienes que ver el resto- dijo Wanda apareciendo un proyector que mostro el resto de la cinta.

Chloe después de sacar la astilla de la pata del monstruo, pero después de una serie de palabras, el monstruo lo tomo como si debería destruir la ciudad.

-Después de eso, todos me ignoraron y me culparon de esa desgracia, tuvimos que mudarnos y comenzar de nuevo, incluso los amigos que tenía me dejaron poco después- dijo Chloe que empezó a ponerse tan triste hasta el punto de llorar, Timmy al sentir pena por ella tomo la palabra.

-Tuviste una buena intención y eso es lo que importa, de hecho si supieras las locuras que ocurrieron con mis deseos- dijo Timmy.

-Y sooooooon muchas- dijo Cosmo en lo que Wanda lo golpeo con un martillo.

-El punto es que… no siempre todo saldrá como quieres, y eso lo sé porque puedo ser un niño egoísta que busca el camino fácil, pero al final siempre aprendo la lección y tú también lo harás, y además si no tienes amigos, pues yo seré el primero-.

-Oh Timmy… Muchas gracias- dijo Chloe abrazando muy fuerte a Timmy –Como puedo agradecerte todo esto, y más por ser mi primer amigo-.

-Que no me aprietes tan fuerte-.

-Hecho- Chloe soltó a Timmy -Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, levanten sus varitas, deseo que todo regrese a la…- decía Chloe cuando la tierra empezó a temblar y de una gran grieta salieron un montón de Hombres-Topo.

-Miren son nuestros viejos amigos los Hombres-Topo, que recuerdos, hasta tengo fotografías-.

-Además de tonto, mala memoria, ellos quisieron matarnos porque solo porque Timmy quería explorar el centro de la tierra- dijo Wanda.

-Sé que no suelo hacer la tarea, pero experimentar las cosas es mejor que leer los libros- dijo Timmy en lo que los Hombres-Topo les quitaron las varitas a Cosmo y Wanda y su sonajero a Poof y regresaron al fondo de la tierra –Bien, ahora no tenemos varitas, que más podría salir mal- en ese momento, Cosmo y Wanda fueron atrapados por una red.

-Tenías que decirlo verdad- dijo Wanda revelando que fue una red del Sr. Crocker.

-Gracias por compartir tus hadas conmigo Turner, hasta la vista- dijo Crocker corriendo a su camioneta "no sospechosa".

-Ahora témenos 2 problemas y ya estaba compartiendo mis hadas contigo- dijo Timmy.

-Y aunque tuviera mi sonajero, necesito a mis padres para revertir este deseo- dijo Poof.

-Si tan solo tuviéramos más ayuda- dijo Chloe cuando…

-Hola Timmy, ya volví de mis vacaciones, fue bastante relajante y ¿porque todo se ve diferente? y ¿Quién es la niña nueva?- dijo Sparky llegando de repente.

¿Sparky?, ya sabía que algo faltaba, espera… ¿Cómo que estabas de vacaciones?- pregunto Timmy.

-Y desde cuando un perro puede hablar- pregunto Chloe.

-Bueno en este orden… me dijiste que me tomara un descanso así que aproveche de irme de vacaciones a Italia, fue a torre inclinada de piza, pero no tenían Pizza, comí espaguetis, sabían bien pero los deteste, y lo otro puedo hablar porque soy un perro hada y porque me comí un diccionario y me llamo Sparky-.

-Oh eres lindo y… ¿dijiste perro hada?- dijo Chloe.

-Porque crees que puedo volar- dijo Sparky volando.

-Bien Sparky, escucha, resulta que tengo que compartir a Cosmo, Wanda y a Poof con Chloe, pero ella deseo que todos compartan todo, pero los hombres-topo tomaron las varitas y el sonajero y Crocker se llevó a Cosmo y Wanda, y ahora estamos en un aprieto-.

-Tranquilo Timmy, yo iré por Cosmo y Wanda y regresare antes de que puedas ladrar- dijo Sparky desapareciendo.

-Entonces uno de nosotros tendrá que bajar para recuperar las varitas- dijo Timmy.

-Bien, esto fue mi culpa, así que yo tengo que bajar- dijo Chloe.

-Y si mejor bajamos los 3- dijo Poof.

-Buena idea, pero tú te quedas, puede ser peligroso, necesitamos una soga- dijo Timmy.

-Suerte que siempre tengo una conmigo todo el tiempo- dijo Chloe atando un extremo de la cuerda a un árbol y el otro extremo la arroja a la grieta –Bien Poof, si necesitamos subir de prisa, jala la cuerda con toda la fuerza que tienes, ¿listo Timmy?-.

-Listo, a recuperar esas varitas- Timmy y Chloe bajaron desde la soga hasta donde están los Hombres-Topo, mientras bajaban cada vez se ponía más oscuro abajo -¿Dime que traes una linterna?-.

-A decir verdad… si- dijo Chloe encendiendo una linterna pero para su mala suerte ya estaban rodeados por los Hombres-Topo.

-¿Alguna idea?- pregunto Timmy.

-La verdad… si- Chloe apunto su linterna a los Hombres-Topos lo cual ellos no soportan tanta luz –Los Hombre-Topos están tan acostumbrados a la oscuridad que no soportan mucho la luz- Chloe tomo las varitas y ambos escalaron la soga para salir del lugar.

-Bien hecho Chloe, ya nada puede salir mal- dijo Timmy que se dio cuenta de que los hombres-topos los seguían –Es oficial, tengo que dejar de usar esa palabra-.

-Habla menos y escala más- dijo Chloe en que ambos niños escalaban la soga lo más rápido que pudieron, pero Timmy fue atrapado por los hombres-topo, pero antes de que se lo llevaran, Chloe lo salvo sujetándolo de la mano –Ni creas que te dejare atrás- finalmente con ayuda Poof que jalo la soga y sacando ambos niños, justo cuando Sparky regreso con Cosmo y Wanda.

-Chicos, ¿están bien?- pregunto Wanda.

-No hay tiempo- dijo Timmy entregándoles sus varitas a las hadas.

-Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, deseo que todo regrese a la normalidad antes de pedir mi deseo- dijo Chloe en lo que las hadas levantaron sus varitas y en un instante todo regreso a la normalidad, como termina cada día.

-Uff, por poco y no lo contamos- dijo Timmy.

-Sabes, ya no quiero pedir más deseos, puedes quedarte con tus hadas Timmy- dijo Chloe.

-No le digas a Timmy, pero me ciento decepcionado- le dijo Cosmo a Timmy.

-Yo soy Timmy, y no hay razón para decepcionarte, y pienso que a partir de hoy tendremos días emocionantes igual a este, estoy dispuesto a compartir mis hadas contigo-.

-¡Enserio!, disculpa, necesito un momento- dijo Chloe escondiéndose en un arbusto y luego otra vez de forma inexplicable se tocaron varios instrumentos que toco de forma emocionante para luego salir ya más calmada –Ya estoy bien y es cierto, no solo tengo amigos, si no grandes aventuras, incluso podemos ayudar al mundo-.

-Ya ya, más despacio- dijo Timmy.

-Perdón, me emociono con facilidad- dijo Chloe.

-Celebremos este momento con una selfie de celebración- dijo Cosmo con un celular.

-¡Sí!- dijeron todos.

-Hagan cara de pato y digan wiski- dijo Cosmo que uso su varita y darles a todo cara de patos para la foto

-¡Wiski!- dijeron todos.

-Pato- dijo Sparky con un pato.

 **Fin**


	2. El efecto bola de nieve

**Los Padrinos Mágicos en:** **El efecto bola de nieve**

Nevaba en la ciudad de Dimsdale y eso solo significaba una cosa.

-Si día de nieve- dijo Timmy saliendo a la nieve con su perro Sparky, Poof quería salir también pero Wanda le puso un gorro de lana y un abrigo para que pueda salir abrigado.

-Soy Pepe Veraz y hoy es un día de nieve, así es niños no hay escuela, solo diversión en la fría nieve- en eso el reportero hace ángeles de nieve, mientras otros ciudadanos hacían esculturas en lo que se veía a Tootie la hermana de Vicky hacia una estatua de Timmy.

-Guau esta debe ser la nieve de la que Turner me hablaba, genial- decía Mark Chang siendo enterrado poco a poco en nieve.

-¡Ángel de nieve!- decía Chloe Carmichael cayendo en la nieve y tratando de hacer una figura de un ángel pero no le resulto, en eso fue recibido por una bola de nieve –Oigan- Chloe buscaba pero solo vio a Timmy silbando –Muchas gracias Timmy, mientras yo quería hacer ángeles de nieve, alguien me golpeo con una bola de nieve.

-Oh en serio Chloe y era igual a esta- Timmy le lanza una bola de nieve en la cara.

-Timmy creo que alguien de mi ciudad natal me encontró y ahora se quiere vengar, alguien me persigue- en ese momento aparecen Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

-Ahh alguien persigue a Chloe hay que huir- Cosmo voló para huir pero solo se estrelló con un poste.

-Tranquila señorita loca, yo lance la bola de nieve, es para jugar a la guerra de bolas de nieve- dijo Timmy.

-Guerra… de bolas… de nieve- a Chloe se le brillaron los ojos al pensar en ese juego –Si quiero jugar, jamás pude jugar a eso en mi ciudad natal, quiero jugar, quiero jugar-.

-Bien es simple necesitas una bola de nieve- dijo Timmy.

-Bien yo me encargo- Cosmo agarro algo de nieve pero formo un cubo, un triángulo y luego formo el propio ADN –Ahh no puedo formar una bola de nieve-.

-Tranquilo Cosmo yo te ayudo- dijo Chloe formando una bola de nieve y dársela a Cosmo.

-Gracias Chloe- Cosmo arrojo la bola de nieve a la cara de Chloe.

-Cosmo, cómo pudiste- dijo Chloe.

-¿Qué así no era el juego?- pregunto Cosmo.

-Si así es y dime Chloe estas lista para la guerra- dijo Timmy poniendo una cara desafiante.

-Claro que sí, Wanda tus estas de mi bando-.

-Puedes apostarlo- dijo Wanda apareciendo junto a Chloe.

-Cosmo tu conmigo- dijo Timmy.

-Tú mandas amigo- dijo Cosmo.

-¿Y yo que juego?- pregunto Poof.

-Tu serás el juez que silba este bonito silbato- Chloe le dio un silbato a Poof.

-Acepto- dijo Poof

-Y yo seré el que mira y anime a ambos bandos- Sparky toma 2 banderas con las caras de Timmy y Chloe –Vamos Timmy, Vamos Chloe.

En este momento el juego comenzó disparándose bolas de nieve el uno al otro, mientras en una mansión a unas cuadras lejos de allí, acostado cerca de una chimenea estaba Remy Buxtaplenty junto a su Padrino Mágico Juandisimo en forma de tortuga.

-Ah nada mejor en un día frio como este que estar cerca del fuego, y una taza de té de manzanilla- pero entonces Remy sintió algo y tomo un enorme telescopio y vio a su Ene-amigo Timmy Turner y a su compañera ahijada Chloe Carmichael.

-Con que Turner se divierte en este día eh, Juandisimo deseo que me lleves a dónde están esos 2- Juandisimo levanta su varita y ambos son transportados donde Timmy y Chloe armaban sus fuertes de nieve -¿Qué están haciendo Turner y amiga de Turner?-.

-Hola Remy, si quieres jugar pues únete a mí y juntos venceremos a la amenaza rubia- dijo Timmy.

-Que es ella- dijo Cosmo apuntando a Chloe.

-O puedes estar en mi escuadra y deshacernos de la armada de la gorra rosa, aunque claro empezarías como soldado raso pero si lo haces bien puedes ascender a soldado de primera clase-.

-Gracias, pero no gracias, tú y el general dientón, pueden pegarse todo lo que quieran con nieve- Remy se reía cuando esquivo una bola de nieve que inexplicablemente se estrella con su chimenea, Remy volteo y se veía que fue Poof en lo que Remy se iba pero indiscretamente se esconde detrás de un arbusto.

-Bien Timmy esto termino antes de empezar, te recomiendo que te rindas o- Chloe fue golpeada por una bola de nieve por parte de Timmy –Con que así serán las cosas, Wanda plan disparo salvaje- Wanda se convierte en un casco con un disparador, en lo que Chloe carga un montón de bolas de nieve –¡Fuego!- grito Chloe en lo que Wanda lanzaba un montón de bolas de nieve directo a Timmy y Cosmo pero en eso se ve a Cosmo con un montón de bolas de nieve en la frente de su cabeza.

-Ja fallaron- dijo Cosmo en lo que Wanda volvió a disparar muchas bolas de nieve directo a la boca de Cosmo, siguiendo así por varios minutos hasta que finalmente los disparos cesaron, pero entonces la boca de Cosmo fue llenaron de muchas bolas de nieve.

-Anota uno, por las chicas- Chloe choca los 5 con Wanda.

Cosmo fue volando hacia los arbustos pero Remy que aún seguía escondido lo alejo.

-Oh Cosmo, mi Ene-amigo, mi rival en el amor, no sé cómo Wanda pudo elegir a un idiota como tú para pasar el resto de la eternidad juntos y ¿Qué tienes que decir?- dijo Juandisimo en lo que Cosmo se tragó toda la nieve.

-Solo quería decirles que me estaba ahogando con nieve pero esta se derritió, se volvió agua y ahora estoy mejor- dijo Cosmo.

-Muy bonito ahora vete- dijo Remy.

-Pero primero, ¿me dejan usar su arbusto?- dijo Cosmo con ganas de ir al baño.

-Porque no solo haces _poof_ y vas a tu propio baño o a otro arbusto- dijo Remy.

-No creo que llegue a tiempo, por favor-.

-No-.

-Por favor-.

-No-.

-¡Por favor!- dijo Cosmo a punto de "estallar".

-Está bien, solo iremos a otro arbusto- dijo Remy a punto de irse.

-No, ya estoy bien- dijo Cosmo.

-Aja, ayudando al enemigo, te atrape Remy- dijo Chloe con una bola de nieve en la mano.

-Un segundo, yo solo estaba- dijo Remy esquivando la bola de nieve que otra vez llego a la chimenea de Remy –Tu niña rubia, prepárate-.

-Sí, Remy esta de nuestro lado, bien hecho Cosmo- dijo Timmy chocando los puños con Cosmo.

-Turner, siento decirte que no-.

-¿Entonces?, estas de nuestro lado- dijo Chloe chocando los cinco con Wanda.

-Tampoco estoy de tu lado, no estoy del lado de nadie, las guerras de bolas de nieve son para niñitos inmaduros o pobres como ustedes, si quieren sacarse los sesos con ese juego no me incluyan- dijo Remy yéndose caminando seguido de su padrino mágico.

-Adelante chicos, vamos a sacarnos los sesos, espero que me quede alguno- dijo Cosmo, por lo que Remy no evito imaginarse a Timmy siendo golpeado por una bola de nieve y allí se le salió su cerebro.

- _Está bien Chloe, esta fuera_ -

-Bueno, tengo que admitir que eso no suena tan mal, por suerte los arbustos son buenos escondites para…- decía Remy viendo que tanto Timmy como Chloe se daban la mano -¿Qué? no, ¿Qué están haciendo? Se supone que se deben estar sacándose los sesos-.

-Pues nos dijiste que este juego era cosa de niños inmaduros- dijo Timmy.

-Entonces entre todos hicimos este tratado de paz y terminar con esta absurda guerra- dijo Chloe tomando un papel que decía "tratado de paz".

-No, no, les mentí, también pueden jugarlo los chicos maduros, deseo que destruyas ese tratado- dijo Remy en lo que Juandisimo levanto su varita y quemo la hoja –Listo no hay tratado, que la guerra continúe-.

-Qué bueno que esa era una copia, o si no, verdadera guerra- dijo Cosmo.

-Escuchen lo están haciendo muy fácil, ahora tu ¿Chloe cierto?, imagina que yo soy Turner- dijo Remy colocando una gorra rosa.

-¿Y nosotros que somos?- pregunto Cosmo.

-Ustedes… son ustedes-.

-Entonces pido ser Jorgen- dijo Timmy.

-Que, no ¿porque?- pregunto Remy.

-Puede ser un buen líder quitándole lo gruñón- dijo Timmy.

-Deja de entrometerte- dijo Remy.

-Oye Remy, no le hables así a Jorgen- dijo Poof.

-¿Timmy es Jorgen?- dijo Cosmo.

-Yo soy Turner, tu eres tú, y ahora seguimos con este juego- dijo Remy.

-Si esta es una guerra ¿Dónde está tu fuerte?- dijo Timmy.

-No tengo ninguno, bien si puedo continuar…-

-Necesitas un fuerte- dijo Chloe.

-Los fuertes ganan guerra- dijo Sparky.

-Está bien, Juandisimo deseo…- decía Remy.

-Ah ah, desearlo no cuenta- dijo Timmy.

-Es mejor hacerlo con tus propias manos- dijo Chloe.

-Bien quieren un fuerte, aquí tienen su fuerte- dijo Remy acumulando un poco de nieve.

-Esa cosa no te protegerá de nada- dijo Chloe.

-Hasta yo se eso- dijo Cosmo.

-Está bien, es solo una prueba, ahora como decía…- decía Remy en lo que Poof lo golpe con una bola de nieve.

-Lo vez, no estas protegido- dijo Timmy.

-Bien, es solo que no me dejaron demostrarles nada- Remy se agacho creyendo que estaría protegido –Listo, ahora con estoy totalmente…- decía Remy cuando Sparky le tiro otra bola de nieve.

-Expuesto- dijo Chloe.

-Podrían por favor….- Remy fue golpeado por una bola de nieve por Poof –Dejar de lanzar…- esta vez Sparky le arrojo otra bola de nieve -¡Bolas de nieve!- pero esta vez fue Cosmo quien le tiro una bola de nieve a Juandisimo.

-Bueno, tu dijiste que a ti, ya no- dijo Timmy en lo que el grupo de rieron.

-Ya verás sabandija con gorra- Juanidismo arrojo una bola de nieve que una vez más inexplicablemente llego a la chimenea de Remy.

-Disparo el primer tiro…- decía Chloe -¡ENTONCES ES GUERRA!- Cosmo y Wanda se transformaron en bazucas que disparan nieve.

-No, no, ustedes no entienden- tanto Remy como Juandisimo fueron golpeado varias veces con bolas de nieve de parte de Timmy y Chloe, mientras que Poof y Sparky las arrojaba normalmente dejando tanto al niño rico como al padrino musculoso enterrados bajo mucha nieve –Ya me canse de esto- Remy enojado tomo nieve y la arrojo directo que impacto contra Timmy –Jajajaja, te di, te di, en la cara Turner, oigan me siento muy bien, oh nunca antes me sentí de maravilla-.

-Jajaja, te dieron justo en la cara Timmy- dijo Cosmo que fue golpeado por una bola de nieve.

-¡Cúbranse!- dijo Chloe en lo que el grupo se escondió detrás de su fuerte de nieve.

-Sigue así Juandisimo, sígueles tirando, oh como me voy a sentir una vez que les gane- dijo Remy en lo que tanto el cómo Juandisimo seguían arrojando bolas de nieve.

-Oigan chicos- dijo Wanda.

-Si Wanda/Si Mamá- dijeron tanto Timmy, Chloe y Poof.

-Remy y Juandisimo se están tomando esto muy seriamente- dijo Wanda.

-Sí, esa última bola de nieve tenía adentro un fajo de billetes- dijo Cosmo con un montón de billetes atorados en su cabeza.

-Bien… es hora de la retirada- dijo Timmy.

-Buen plan, deseo que estemos en mi cuarto en este momento- dijo Chloe en lo que tanto Cosmo, Wanda y Poof levantaron sus varitas y desaparecieron del lugar, pero Remy como Juandisimo seguían arrojando bolas de nieve.

-Un momento, las bolas de nieve dejaron de caer, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?- pregunto Remy.

-Bien, o ellos se rindieron o están planeando una emboscada- dijo Jundisimo.

-Eso tiene más sentido, Turner no es de los que se rinden, tenemos que cubrir nuestro flanco derecho- dijo Remy cubriendo de nieve un lado de su fuerte.

-Pero eso deja al descubierto nuestro flanco izquierdo- dijo Juandisimo cubriendo de más nieve el fuerte.

-Bien pero y nuestra retaguardia- dijo Remy.

-Yo cubro tu espalda y tú la mía y ambos tenemos vista de atrás a adelante- dijo Juandisimo.

-Bien, pero por las dudas necesitamos cubrirnos más, y más, y más…- tanto Remy como su padrino mágico seguían acumulando nieve hasta que su fuerte parecía una gran torre de nieve –Ahora el fuerte Buxtaplenty es impenetrable, ahora solo hay que esperar su…- en ese momento un poco de nieve cayó en su cabeza –Ahh, dispararon el primer tiro- ahora a Juandisimo le cayó nieve en la cabeza.

-Toma esto Cosmo-

Y así durante un buen rato seguían tirando bolas de nieve sin saber que la nieve que les caia era nieve que les caía sobre una rama sus cabezas, mientras Timmy y Chloe estaban adentro del cuarto de la niña, viendo la televisión mientras tomaban chocolate caliente, mientras los padrinos estaban convertidos en pericos y Sparky dormía en el regazo de Timmy.

-¿Escucharon algo?- pregunto Chloe.

-No- contesto Timmy sin prestarle atención a lo que pasaba en su exterior.

 **Fin**


	3. El ataque de los payasos

**Los Padrinos Mágicos en:** **El ataque de los payasos**

Era un bello día en el parque de Dimmsdale, y nuestro dientón favorito Timmy Turner jugaba con su perro mágico, Sparky a atrapar el disco volador.

-Atrápalo chico- dijo Timmy lanzando su disco volador que Sparky atrapa con sus dientes –Bien hecho-.

-Gracias Timmy, ahora me rascas la panza- dijo Sparky poniéndose en posición y Timmy empieza a rascarle su pancita.

-¿Quién es mi amigo eh? ¿Quién es mi amigo?- preguntaba Timmy.

-Yo lo soy, yo lo soy- dijo Sparky para luego lamerle la cara.

En ese momento del cielo sin ninguna explicación aparecieron varios payasos volando sobre el parque y todo Dimmsdale, los payasos soltaron varios picos de sus trajes que quedaron clavados en todo el parque rodeando tanto a Timmy como a Sparky, los payasos flotantes parecían que se retiraban para luego salir de la tierra una cabeza gigante de payaso.

- **Vamos a ser amigos** -

En ese momento de los picos salieron varios payasos.

-Vamos a ser amigos, vamos a ser amigos, vamos a ser amigos, vamos a ser amigos, vamos a ser amigos, vamos a ser amigos, vamos a ser amigos- repitieron los payasos una y otra vez.

-No, no, esto no puede estar pasando- dijo Timmy viendo que Sparky estaba maquillado y vistiendo como payaso par luego gritar y despertando de repente descubriendo que todo era una pesadilla –Uf, solo fue una pesadilla- Timmy bajo a la cocina para desayunar.

-¿Estas bien Timmy? Te oí gritar- pregunto la mamá de Timmy.

-Si pero tranquila, no hice lo que tú crees- dijo Timmy.

-Qué bueno o por un momento creí que…- decía la madre de Timmy viendo que llegaba el papá de Timmy con un montón de sabanas –¿Volviste a soñar con Santa Claus?- pregunto la mamá de Timmy en lo que el papá de Timmy asintió, en lo que ella tuvo que sacar un limpiador extra-grande.

Más tarde en la escuela, Chloe vio que había alguien detrás de un basurero tirando muchas mandarinas.

-¿Timmy eres tú?- pregunto Chloe.

-Hola Chloe- saludo Timmy.

-Valla, ¿Cómo adivinaste?- dijo Cosmo transformado en libro.

-Timmy, sal de allí por favor- dijo Chloe cuando Timmy salió y vio que tenía pegado mandarinas por todo el cuerpo –Si… ¿puedo preguntar?-.

-¿Por qué tienes todas esas naranjas chico?- dijo Wanda transformada en mochila.

-Mamá, esas no son naranjas, son mandarinas- dijo Poof transformado en un botón en la mochila.

-Bueno… ¿Por qué tienes todas esas "mandarinas"?- pregunto Wanda.

-Los payasos odian las mandarinas, afectan su equilibrio- dijo Timmy.

-¿Quién te dijo semejante idiotez?- pregunto Wanda en lo que vio que Cosmo silbada sospechosamente.

-Timmy, no quiero llamarte cobarde, pero tienes que superar ese ridículo miedo a los payasos, los payasos son graciosos y divertidos- dijo Chloe.

-Me dices cobarde y ridículo, ¿y que hay de tu miedo… a los patinadores profesionales?- dijo Timmy.

-¡Que! Eso no es miedo, es… es… es que no confió en la manera en que patinan, son tan perfectos- dijo Chloe –Ahora déjame quitarte esas mandarinas y no piense en nada parecido en los payasos- dijo Chloe.

-Está bien- dijo Timmy tomando un libro de su casillero y dirigiéndose a clases.

-Pero Chloe, cuando te llevamos al espectáculo de hielo en el mundo mágico tú…- decía Wanda.

-¡Que no es miedo!- dijo Chloe también yendo a clases.

Pero durante el resto de la jornada escolar, Timmy no pudo dejar de pensar en su pesadilla y a veces paranoicamente veía payasos en todas partes, incluso cuando vio a Crocker el por instinto le arrojo una mandarina y salió corriendo.

-Sé que soy feo, pero eso es pasarse, por otro lado, gracias por la naranja- dijo Crocker.

-De hecho es una mandarina- dijo AJ.

-Mejor aún- dijo Crocker comiendo la fruta.

Al regresar a casa, Timmy entro de inmediato a casa, pero Chloe al no querer seguir viendo a su amigo con ese miedo, no tuvo otra opción que tomar medidas, Chloe junto a Cosmo, Wanda y Poof bajaron a su sótano y Chloe agarro la cabeza de cartón de un payaso.

-Bien este es el plan, le darán vida a esta cosa para que divierta a Timmy y supere su payaso-fobia- dijo Chloe.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto Wanda.

-Claro que sí, a veces hay que enfrentar tus miedos para superarlos- dijo Chloe.

-Entonces la próxima te presentare a unos patinadores para que superes tu miedo a ellos- dijo Cosmo.

-¡QUE NO ES MIEDO IDIOTA!- grito Chloe provocando algo de miedo a las hadas –Perdón por eso, bueno ahora, deseo que le den vida a esta cabeza de payaso-.

-Aún lado que yo me encargo- dijo Cosmo lanzando un rayo de su varita que impacto con la cabeza de payaso, todos esperaron un poco pero nada paso –Tranquilo todos, a veces puede tardar- todos aun esperaron pero igual, nada paso.

-Eres un tarado- dijo Wanda que junto a Poof y Chloe se retiraban del sótano.

-Por favor no le digas a nadie- dijo Cosmo volando triste.

Pero sin que ninguno lo viera venir, la cabeza de payaso cobro vida pero de una forma errónea y gruñendo de forma algo salvaje.

Regresando con el grupo, Chloe decidió pasar al plan B, tanto Chloe como Wanda, Cosmo y Poof decidieron vestirse de payaso.

-Bien chicos, ¿ya entendieron todo?- pregunto Chloe.

-Claro que si- dijo Wanda.

-Y por cierto me gusta tu maquillaje Wanda, te ves un poco más joven- dijo Cosmo en que Wanda levanto su varita y un rayo le cayó a Cosmo –Solo decía-.

Dentro de la casa de Timmy, él y Sparky estaban jugando un videojuego de carreras, y se veía que Timmy iba ganando.

- **GANADOR** -

-Oh si, gane- dijo Timmy.

-Quiero la revancha- dijo Sparky.

En ese momento entran Chloe y las hadas vestidas de payasos a la casa.

-¡Hola, ¿Quién quiere algo de diversión?!- grito Chloe mientras Poof sonó la nariz de payaso.

-¡AHHHHH PAYASOS!- Timmy asustado salto por la ventana rompiéndola.

-Eso no salió como planeabas ¿verdad?- dijo Wanda en lo que todos oyeron a alguien estornudar.

-Perdón, soy alérgico a los payasos- dijo Sparky en lo que Timmy regreso.

-Sparky, no vas a creer que… ¡AHH, aún están aquí!- dijo Timmy saltando por otra ventana pero luego decide volver a entrar solo para saltar por otra ventana y salir corriendo de allí.

-Debemos seguirlo antes de que se lastime enserio- dijo Chloe junto a Wanda y Poof siguiendo a Timmy.

-No sé si eso curara a Timmy de su payaso-fobia, pero es divertido darle un estos sustos- dijo Cosmo siguiendo a los demás.

-Ven Timmy, no te haremos nada, solo queremos hacerte reír- decía Chloe buscando a Timmy en eso se encontraron con Chester y AJ.

-Hola Chloe, hola extraños payasos flotantes- dijo Chester.

-Te ves con eso, me recuerdas a la tía de un amigo que también es payaso- dijo AJ.

-Ehh… ¿gracias? ¿Han visto a Timmy?- pregunto Chloe.

-Siempre preocupada por Timmy ¿cierto?- dijo Chester.

-¿Y qué hay de nosotros?, ¿Qué hay de nuestras necesidades? Nosotros también tenemos necesidades nena- dijo AJ.

-Miren hay esta- dijo Poof apuntando a Timmy que al verlos salió corriendo.

-Tras el- dijo Chloe seguido por Cosmo, Wanda y Poof detrás de Timmy.

-Ya volverá, solo hay que esperar- dijo AJ.

-Tú espéralo, yo me retiro- dijo Chester.

Timmy siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un salón de belleza.

-Entro en ese salón de belleza- dijo Chloe.

-Pero si Timmy ya se puso delineador y brillo ayer- dijo Cosmo.

-Pero tú no te echaste rubor- dijo Wanda jalando a Cosmo para entrar al salón que solo estaba lleno de ancianas y señoras mayores.

-Y me dicen mi estilo es anticuado, ¡Señoras 1985 termino hace mucho!- dijo Wanda.

-Allí esta- dijo Poof apuntando a Timmy que intentaba desesperadamente escalar una pared.

-¡Timmy!- llamo Chloe pero Timmy aún seguía asustado –No temas, venimos para hacerte reír, Poof pon la música.

Poof apareció un reproductor y puso la música divertida de circo, pero eso no hiso que Timmy aflojara su miedo, y para variar la música paro.

-Se agotaron las baterías, y se atoro el botón- dijo Poof.

-Tranquilo no importa, Wanda has los malabares- dijo Chloe.

-No he practicado- dijo Wanda.

-Has lo que puedas- dijo Chloe en lo que Wanda lanzo las pelotas que accidentalmente golpearon a Timmy.

-¿Timmy estas bien?- pregunto Chloe.

-Ves, por eso te dije que no había practicado- dijo Wanda.

-¿Puedo intentar el truco de las sombrillas?- pregunto Poof en lo que Timmy intento escapar pero Cosmo lo atrapo.

-Tranquilo, esto hacia mi mamá cuando tenía un miedo ridículo, observen- dijo Cosmo empezando a sacudir a Timmy -¡ESCUCHA, DEJA DE TEMERLE A LOS PAYASOS, YA BASTA IDIOTA, ESCUCHASTE, DEJA DE TEMERLE A LOS PAYASOS, YA BASTA IDIOTA!-.

-Debo ir a mi lugar feliz, lugar feliz- dijo Timmy que despertó ya en lo profundo de su mente –Guau, no había estado aquí desde…- pensaba Timmy.

-Que yo estaba en tu mente- dijo una voz que la voltear vio que era Gary, su antiguo amigo imaginario –Hola Timmy-.

-¿Gary el imaginario?, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en la isla de los deseos desechos?- preguntaba Timmy.

-Sí, pero me gusta regresar aquí por nostalgia, además si tu estas aquí, es que necesitas ayuda, ¿otra vez el monstruo del armario?- pregunto Gary.

-No, es otra cosa, son los payasos- dijo Timmy.

-IUG, ni las menciones, digo tanto maquillaje, y que son esas narices rojas, ¿con ese maquillaje no basta? Y porque usan zapatos tan grandes, no lo entiendo- dijo Gary.

-¿Y que se supone que haga?- pregunto Timmy.

-Bien… si yo fuera tú, le daría de palos, enfrentar tus miedos es la mejor solución- dijo Gary.

-Gracias Gary, no pensé que me ayudarías después de todo lo que paso- dijo Timmy.

-Después de convertir esa isla en un spa de lujo, además sigo siendo tu amigo imaginario, bien ya me voy le prometí a la Súper-Bici que jugaría con él al baloncesto- Gary se retiraba cuando… -Oye, ¿me das el número de tu amiga como se llamaba?… Chloe-.

-No- dijo Timmy.

-Bueno, tenía que intentarlo- dijo Gary retirándose en lo que Timmy regresa a la realidad.

-Miren, unos agradables payasos- dijo Timmy.

-Ya vieron, el método de mi madre funciono para…- decía Cosmo cuando Timmy le un coscorrón en la cabeza –Hay, mi cabeza-.

-Quítame las manos de encima- dijo Timmy quitándole su varita a Cosmo –Se creen mejores que yo- dijo Timmy lanzando magia de la varita destruyendo la nariz de payaso de Cosmo -¡Pues déjenme decirles que no lo son!-.

-Dame esa varita antes de que te hagas…- decía Wanda cuando Timmy uso la varita para partir la peluca de Wanda -¡A correr!- dijo Wanda que junto a Cosmo, Poof y Chloe corrieron por su vida por un furioso Timmy.

-¡Vuelvan aquí!- grito Timmy.

-Debemos deshacernos de estos disfraces antes de que nos siga persiguiendo- dijo Chloe cuando a una gran velocidad le pusieron sus trajes al Sr. Crocker que pasaba por ahí.

-Uh, ¿que fue eso?, no importa, que hay Turner, ¿Turner? ¿Por qué me miras así?- preguntaba Crocker cuando Timmy uso la varita de Cosmo y mando a Crocker con un "poof" a otra parte, finalmente Timmy se calmó.

-Hola Timmy- dijo Chloe apareciendo detrás de Timmy junto a Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

-Chloe, chicos, ojala hubieran visto como espante a ese payaso- dijo Timmy dándole su varita a Cosmo.

-¿Pero qué hiciste con él?- pregunto Chloe.

-Lo mande a donde van todos los payasos, a Las Vegas- dijo Timmy.

-Escuche que hay muchos payasos, pero ninguno daba risa- dijo Poof.

-Bueno… no es como Chloe lo imagine, pero creo que superaste tu miedo a los payasos- dijo Wanda.

-Sí, se necesitan agallas- dijo Cosmo.

-Y valor, no olvides el valor- dijo Timmy.

-Bien, que dicen si vamos a mi casa y comemos un poco de helado- dijo Chloe.

-¡Sí!- dijeron todos que al entrar vieron al mismo muñeco de payaso que Cosmo dio vida, pero con cuerpo hecho de globo.

-Hola chicos, iba a buscar a Chloe por lo de los payasos, hasta que me encontré a este chico- dijo Sparky adentro del muñeco viviente del payaso.

-¡Ja! Y me llamaste tarado por no poder…- decía Cosmo cuando el payaso los trago.

-Bueno… creo que aprendimos una lección- dijo Timmy.

-¿Cuál?- preguntaron los demás.

-Que no importa si eres niño, hada, bebé hada o perro hada, todos odiamos a los payasos- dijo Timmy en lo que todo parecían estar de acuerdo mientras que aún estaban dentro del payaso que se iba corriendo terminando este capítulo.

-¡Estoy en las vegas!- dijo Crocker.

 **Fin**


	4. Una feria para recordar

**Los Padrinos Mágicos en:** **Una feria para recordar**

* * *

Era otro día en el pueblo de Dimmsdale y nuestro dientón favorito estaba corriendo por su vida, pero ¿Quién lo persigue?, ¿Vicky?, ¿Francis?, ¿Dark Lazer?, ¿Foop y los Anti-Padrinos?, no algo mucho peor.

-¡TIMMY!- grito una voz que era Tootie, la hermana menor de Vicky –Regresa amor, tengo un lápiz labial que quiero probar en tus labios-.

Timmy corrió tan rápido que incluso podría ganar una maratón, mientras en otra parte de la ciudad, Chloe caminaba alegremente junto a Cosmo, Wanda y Poof que estaban convertidos en mariposas.

-Adoro estos días, el sol brilla alegremente, los pájaros cantan, y parece que Timmy está ejercitando sus piernas, miren como corre- dijo Chloe asombrado por la velocidad que corría Timmy.

-Chloe, creo que debo decirte que cuando Timmy corre a esa velocidad, solo significa una cosa- decía Wanda.

-¡TIMMY TURNER, ESPERA QUE TE ALCANCE!- dijo Tootie tratando de seguirle el paso a Timmy –Necesito ejercitarme, en fin, regresa amor-.

-¿Quién en esa?- pregunto Chloe.

-Es Tootie, la hermana menor de la niñera más malvada de todos los tiempos- dijo Wanda.

- **VICKY** \- dijo Cosmo con una voz de inframundo que causo que un relámpago cayera, los pajaritos perdieran sus plumas y cayeran, y las ventanas se rompieran –Eso a veces pasa cuando pronuncias su nombre-.

-También que ella está loca… por Timmy, más bien obsesionada con él y… ¿Poof?, ¿A dónde te fuiste?- pregunto Wanda.

Mientras Timmy seguía corriendo, Poof apareció reemplazando su gorra.

-Hola Timmy, veo que tienes problemas- dijo Poof.

-Demasiado, deseo ser invisible o mejor, deseo ser invisible para los ojos de Tootie- dijo Timmy en lo que Poof agito su sonajero mágico y de pronto Timmy se detuvo y Tootie paso de largo y noto que Timmy ya no estaba –Parece que funciono-.

-No sé qué hiciste Timmy, pero aún sé que estas aquí, mi nariz te detecta-.

-Es hora de correr otra vez- dijo Timmy en lo que volvió a correr siendo aún perseguida por Tootie.

-Porque siento que ella podría dar más miedo que Vicky- dijo Poof.

-Dímelo a mí- dijo Timmy.

-Por aquí chicos- dijo Chloe apuntando que Timmy se escondiera en la cabeza hueca de Cosmo y Timmy le hiso caso –Usa esto, confía en mi- Chloe le paso a Timmy una especie de colonia que se colocó y se escondió, y las hadas se transformaron en ardillas antes de que Tootie lo viera.

-¿Timmy?, ya no lo huelo- dijo Tootie.

-¿Que se cree? sabueso- dijo Cosmo.

-Cállate- dijo Wanda.

-Oye… ¿Dónde está mi amado Timmy?- pregunto Tootie.

-¿Cabello castaño, dientón, de mí mismo tamaño y con gorra rosa?- dijo Chloe.

-Sí, ese mismo- dijo Tootie.

-Lo siento, no lo conozco y no lo he visto- dijo Chloe y parece que Tootie lo creyó y se fue decepcionada –Ya puedes salir-.

-Gracias Chloe, y esta colonia sí que funciono para cubrir mi olor- dijo Timmy.

-Sí, hace un minuto olías a sudor, pero ahora hueles bonito- dijo Poof.

-Haría lo que fuera por mi mejor amigo- dijo Chloe.

-Lo mismo dijo por ti- dijo Timmy.

-¿Y nosotros que?- dijo Cosmo.

-Son nuestros padrinos, claro que haríamos lo que fuera por ustedes como ustedes por nosotros- dijo Timmy.

-Para eso estamos chico, pueden confiar 100% en nosotros, bueno más en mí y en Poof- dijo Wanda.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo Cosmo.

-Que te quiero idiota- dijo Wanda.

-Que dicen ¿un abrazo?- dijo Chloe.

-¡Si!- dijo Poof.

-Yo no estoy seguro que quiera un…- dijo Timmy recibiendo un abrazo de Chloe –Abrazo-.

Pero para su mala suerte Tootie regreso y vio a Chloe abrazando a Timmy y eso la enojo mucho, literalmente tenia fuego en sus ojos.

-Timmy, aquí estas- Tootie aparto a Timmy lejos de Chloe –¿Qué está sucediendo? Me preocupaba por ti y creí que tenías una nueva… novia- Tootie lo dijo mientras le salía fuego por la boca.

-Bien, primero bájame- Tootie hiso caso y soltó a Timmy, y él se acercó a Chloe –Y segundo, Tootie, quiero presentarte formalmente a mi nueva mejor amiga, Chloe Carmichael, Chloe ella es mi acosadora que nunca me dejara tranquilo, Tootie, y Tootie solo quiero decir… Chloe es una chica.

-Culpable de los hechos- dijo Chloe.

-Y es mi amiga- dijo Timmy.

-Confidente y confiable- dijo Chloe.

-Que bien, ahora Timmy, ven aquí- dijo Tootie.

-Yo creo que no-.

-Ven aquí ahora-.

-Acaso no puedo tener amigas-.

-No, no me pruebes-.

-Pues… si tuviera que elegir a la hermana de mi peor enemiga, o una chica que me aprecia por como soy a pesar de tener algunas diferencias en gustos… creo que elegiría a Chloe- dijo Timmy poniéndose al lado de Chloe.

-Gracias Timmy, eres un gran amigo- dijo Chloe tomando la mano de Timmy.

-¡ **VOY A DESTRUIRTE CARMICHAEL, VAS A SUFRIE TODA MI…**!- decía Tootie cuando de pronto llegaron Chester y AJ.

-Timmy, Chloe, tenemos un aviso- dijo Chester.

-La feria de Camelot regreso a Dimmsdale- dijo AJ.

-Y se dice que será mejor que la última vez que estuvo- dijo Chester

-¡Feria de Camelot! ¡Yo quiero ir! ¡Tú también! ¡Genial! ¡Deja de repetir lo que digo! ¡Ahora me debes una soda! ¡Ya no importa, esto va a ser de pelos!- dijeron Timmy y Chloe al mismo tiempo con una buena sincronía.

-Timmy- dijo Tootie triste.

Luego los 5 chicos habían llegado a la feria de Camelot, donde se notaba que había mucha diversión y que efectivamente era mejor que dé la vez pasada.

-Esto será genial- dijo Timmy.

-Sí, y lo bueno es que ya estoy preparado- dijo Chester entrando a un bote de basura y saliendo con un traje de campesino aún más sucio.

-Yo también- AJ oprime el botón de un control remoto y de la nada tenía una armadura de caballero de alta tecnología.

-Nos vemos después amigos- Chester y AJ fueron corriendo para disfrutar de la feria.

-Que bien renta de disfraces, iré por el mejor disfraz que te dejara con la boca abierta Timmy, espérame- dijo Tootie corriendo por un disfraz.

-Nosotros no necesitamos ir a casa o rentar un disfraz- dijo Timmy.

-Es cierto, chicos deseo que tengamos los mejores disfraces para la feria de Camelot- dijo Chloe en lo que Cosmo, Wanda y Poof levantaron sus varitas y Timmy ahora estaba vestido de caballero y Chloe de una princesa.

-Sí, regreso "Sir todo lo fue veloz", que derrotara al feroz dragón- dijo Timmy en lo que Cosmo se transformó en un caballo y Poof en un escudo.

-Y yo soy la princesa Chloe, por favor no se arrodillen ante mí- dijo Chloe riéndose de lo que dijo y Wanda transformándose en un gorro de princesa en punta, y ambos chicos se suben en Cosmo.

-Arre Cosmo, a la diversión de la feria- dijo Timmy en lo que Poof cabalgo caminando por la feria y ahí se encontraron con Chester y AJ que comían comida local –Hola mis fieles camaradas-.

-Timmy, te vez bien con eso- dijo Chester.

-Y tu Chloe, no te quedas atrás, pareces una verdadera princesa, me inclino ante tu presencia- dijo AJ.

-Entonces Timothy se arrodillara ante la mía- dijo Tootie que regreso disfrazada de bruja.

-¡AHHHH, UNA BRUJA!- grito Cosmo.

-Ya oyeron al caballo parlante de mi hijo, a por la bruja- dijo el papá de Timmy en lo que una multitud con horquillas y antorchas fueron a perseguir a Tootie que huyo.

-Eso fue… algo exagerado- dijo Timmy.

-Si- dijeron el resto.

Después de un rato, Tootie había vuelto muy enojada, y se puso más enojada cuando vio a Timmy y Chloe divirtiéndose como nunca, comiendo algodón de azúcar y viendo los espectáculos de justa entre caballeros.

-Me pregunto cómo eran las verdaderas justas entre caballeros- dijo Timmy.

-Escuche que se mataban el uno al otro por el honor, y no era una extinción que se pueda disfrutar, aunque también acreditaban su destreza en el manejo de las armas- dijo Chloe.

-Sí que sabes mucho- dijo Timmy.

-Al contrario que el idiota que tengo como esposo- dijo Wanda.

-Yo si leo libros, aunque no sé si igual que AJ- dijo Chloe.

-Y yo no sé qué es un libro- dijo Cosmo.

-Hola Timmy- dijo Tootie feliz –Hola Carmichael- dijo Tootie enojada por ver a Chloe.

-Hola Tootie- dijo Timmy poniéndose detrás de Chloe.

-Hola Tootie, sé que tal vez empezamos con el pie izquierdo, pero tal vez podamos ser amigas si me das la oportunidad- dijo Chloe tratando de darle la mano a Tootie.

-Guárdatelo rubia bonachona, ladronas de hombres- dijo Tootie.

-Oye, deja en paz a Chloe, ella solo te demuestra su amistad y tú solo le gritas, y yo pensaba que eras diferente de Vicky, pero veo que es cierto lo que dicen "la sangre es más espesa que el agua"- dijo Timmy.

-Sangre + Espesa – Agua- dijo Cosmo anotando lo que dijo Timmy en un papel.

-Vámonos Chloe, vamos a divertirnos en otra parte- dijo Timmy.

-Te sigo, y gracias por defenderme- dijo Chloe.

-Puedo ser un poco egoísta, pero por mis amigos, lo que sea- dijo Timmy dejando llorando a Tootie.

-Hay amor, ¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel?, es todo… me rindo- dijo Tootie cuando una especie de mini-Tootie apareció en frente.

- _Rendirte tu abuela, si quieres a Timmy de regreso deberás pelear por el_ -

-Como luchar por el si mi corazón esta partido en un millón de pedacitos- dijo Tootie.

- _Olvida tu corazón, esto se trata de recuperar a tu hombre, y… ¿a quién le pertenece Timmy?_ -.

-Ah... Chlo… Chloe Carmichael-.

- _¡No te rindas!_ -.

-Tienes razón, voy a recuperar a mi hombre- dijo Tootie ya decidida.

Mientras con Timmy y Chloe, ambos jugaban juegos clásicos como agarrar manzanas con la boca en un tanque de agua, y se ve que ambos se divierten los 2 juntos, mientras Tootie los vigilaban e ideaba su plan.

-Necesito alejar a Timmy de ella y hay daré mi golpe, ¿pero cómo?- pensó Tootie hasta que vio a Chester y a AJ algo aburridos y sin saber que hacer ahora y luego ella vio una atracción –Bingo-.

-Oigan chicos, deben ir a ver el dragón, esta tan bien hecho que parece real, deberían llevar a su mejor amigo- dijo Tootie.

-Vamos por Timmy- dijeron Chester y AJ.

-Oye Timmy, ¿quieres ir a ver al dragón?- pregunto Chester.

-Seguro, ¿vienes Chloe?- dijo Timmy.

-Por supuesto que…- decía Chloe.

-De hecho, nosotras íbamos a ver algo las 2 juntas- dijo Tootie agarrando a Chloe de su brazo.

-¿Esta bien?, cuiden a Chloe- Timmy le susurro a sus hadas para que cuiden de su amiga por cualquier razón –Bien veamos y ese dragón se ve real- Timmy y sus amigos fueron a la carpa de la atracción.

-Guau, que realismo- dijeron los chicos.

-Bien Tootie, ¿Qué planeas?- dijo Chloe sospechando de Tootie.

-Yo nada… y bien… Chloe, ¿Qué tal Dimmsdale? ¿No te aburre?- pregunto Tootie.

-Honestamente, no puedo creer la diversión que tengo, antes de conocer a Timmy solo pensaba en ayudar a otros, ahora pienso en eso, en divertirme con Timmy y en águilas- dijo Chloe.

-¿Por qué en aguilas?- pregunto Tootie.

-Oh, crie una desde que era un huevo, oh Agallas, me pregunto dónde estará volando- dijo Chloe recordando con lágrimas.

-Mira te diré la verdad, he trabajado muy duro para llegar donde estoy con Timmy- dijo Tootie.

-Si, en la línea de partida sin avanzar en nada- dijo Cosmo en lo que Wanda lo cayó.

-Pues yo no dejare que una rubia, encantadora que piensa en otros se robe a mi castorcito de rosa, solo vete de la ciudad y no perderás lo que te queda de dientes- dijo Tootie.

-1) no me iré a ningún lado, 2) solo perdí 2 dientes frontales que eran mis últimos dientes de leche, y 3) ni lo sueñes, no dejare a mi primer y mejor amigo que hice desde que llegue a Dimmsdale- dijo Chloe firme en su decisión.

-Bien, si así lo quieres, te reto a una… Justa- dijo Tootie.

Todos los presentes no evitaron escuchar lo que la niña había dicho y solo podían hacer lo que cualquiera haría… emocionarse por lo que van a ver.

-Tienes suerte que no rechazo ningún reto- dijo Chloe.

-Te veré en la arena en 10 minutos, no faltes- dijo Tootie retirándose a la arena.

-¿Me darán una mano cierto?- pregunto Chloe.

-Lo siento cariño, pero no podemos usar nuestra magia para ganar competencias- dijo Wanda.

-Sería hacer trampa- dijo Poof.

-Pero tienes nuestro apoyo- dijo Cosmo.

-Con eso me basta, ¡Por la victoria!- dijo Chloe.

Ya cambiando de escena, todos en Dimmsdale estaban reunidos en el pequeño coliseo donde presentaban las justas.

- _Atención a todos, soy Pepe Veraz, y hoy todos estamos reunidos para presenciar esta justa tan singular, donde 2 conocidas niñas estaban a punto de pelar "por el honor" en esta justa_ \- dijo el reportero haciendo de comentarista.

- _Desde la esquina derecha tenemos a Tootie_ \- nadie dijo nada, todo estaba en silencio y solo había alguien tosiendo y el sonido de los grillos – _Y de la esquina izquierda, Chloe Charmichael_ \- todos ovacionaron a la pequeña rubia.

-Aun no entiendo porque Chloe y Tootie están enfrentándose en una justa, se supone que la cuidarían- dijo Timmy a sus padrinos que estaban convertidos en abejas.

-Tootie la reto cariño, y ella no rechaza un reto- dijo Wanda.

-Ojala Chloe salga ilesa, esa Tootie suele darme miedo- dijo Poof –¿Tu que dices papá?-.

-¡Arriba Chloe!- grito Cosmo.

-Ya escucharon a la abeja verde, vamos Chloe- dijo AJ justo a Chester y otros ciudadanos animando a Chloe.

-Deseo que algo pase para que detengan esto- dijo Timmy cuando Wanda levanto su varita, pero…

-¿Qué?, no pasó nada- dijo Timmy.

-Tu solo espera- dijo Wanda.

-Esta es tu última oportunidad Carmichael, ríndete y vete en paz- dijo Tootie.

-Como dije, no me pienso ir- dijo Chloe.

-O ya veraz, ustedes se trajeron este dolor a ustedes mismos- dijo Tootie.

-Bueno si no queda más remedio… ¡Tú puedes Chloe!- grito Timmy.

-Gracias mi buen Timmy- dijo Chloe saludando a Timmy.

-¡MI BUEN TIMMY!- Tootie llego a su límite -¡Es todo, a la carga!- y Tootie fue con todo a embestir a Chloe con el caballo corriendo a todo galope.

-Tu anda con cuidado mi buen potro, todo estará bien- dijo Chloe en lo que el caballo fue galopando despacio sin preocupación.

Mientras Tootie se acercaba a toda velocidad, Chloe solo iba lento, Tootie se acercaba más y más rápido, pero Chloe aun andaba sin preocupación, pero Tootie iva más y más rápido hasta parecer un tren bala que iba a gran velocidad, finalemente ambos estaban frente a frente tratando de derribarse con las lanzas, sin embargo…

- _POOF_ -

Una lluvia empezó de manera inesperada, y todos los presentes decidieron retirarse esperando no mojarse.

-Soy Pepe Veraz, y yo me retiro, no quiero que se me moje el traje, es rentado- dijo el reportero retirándose.

-Una lluvia, solo eso se te ocurrió- dijo Timmy.

-Pues tienes suerte que no fuera una tormenta, el metal puede atraer rayos, igual que Cosmo- dijo Wanda.

-Solo paso una vez porque mi varita estaba- entonces un rayo le cayó a Cosmo –Ya me cayó-.

-Pues si… pero por las dudas deseo…- decía Timmy cuando un _Poof_ pasó por Chloe.

-Oh no, la lluvia, me oxido, no puedo moverme- y así paso, la armadura de Tootie estaba toda llena de óxido –Oh esto no puede estar pasando, bien Carmichael tu ganas, puedes casarte con Timmy- dijo Tootie aceptando la derrota.

-¿Casarme con Timmy?- Chloe se empezó a reír sin parar –Perdón, es que… eso solo gracioso, primero, aun soy muy joven para casarme, y segundo, Timmy y yo solos somos muy buenos amigos, ¿o no Timmy?-.

-Exacto, puede que Chloe y yo tengamos diferentes intereses, pero siempre podemos divertirnos juntos, ni de chiste nos casaríamos, es solo mi buena amiga- dijo Timmy chocando los 5 con Chloe.

-Como vez, todo fue un mal entendido, todo provocado por tus tontos celos- dijo Chloe sacando a Tootie de la armadura oxidada.

-Oh he sido una tonta, o Carmichael, ¿puedes perdonarme?- dijo Tootie.

-Pues… talvez sí, pero…- decía Chloe

-Genial, me alegra tanto recuperar a mi…- decía Tootie dándose cuenta de que Timmy se fue corriendo –Oh, no te escaparas tan fácilmente- dijo Tootie corriendo para alcanzar a Timmy.

-Aquí vamos otra vez- dijeron Chloe, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

-¡Porque esto tiene que pasarme a mí!, ¡Sparky donde estas cuando te necesito!- grito Timmy.

La pantalla se pone negra.

-¿Por qué me llaman?, ni siquiera aparecí en este episodio- dijo Sparky.

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
